Little Things
by KittyWillCutYou
Summary: What if a young girl was taken from her home at some point during the start of the Winter War for unknown reasons? Whatever the case, she's about to stir things up a bit in Hueco Mundo, especially for one blue-haired espada. May the Gods have mercy. A collection of shot drabbles for GrimmjowXOc. Beware of potential crack.
1. 1 through 7

**NEWER NOTE: 3/18/14. Okay, now you're completely free to imagine your own character in this if you want without hassle because it's pretty non-specific now. I've taken out any and all non-canon names though there are a couple pieces that could line up with 'Beyond the Bounds'. **If you see any specific names in regards to an OC you need to inform me _right away_ so that I can take it out. **Enjoy.**

**~Kitty**

* * *

><p><strong>No <strong>

Dogs are horrible, mangy, filthy creatures in my opinion. Still, when she came running up to me with a huge smile and a fucking _puppy_ cradled in her arms I just couldn't tell her no.

**Flowers **

Grimmjow did not do flowers. He was not cuddly, he was not nice, and he did _not_ do flowers. The only plant-life in my garden he'd managed to take a liking to happened to be the giant Venus flytrap. It had taken a liking to eating some of the smaller hollows that have managed to get in if they aren't careful. We both agreed to name it 'Killer'.

**Gin **

Despite all that Aizen and his accomplices had done I still managed to become very fond of Gin. With his squinted eyes and silky, short, white hair, he reminded me of a charmingly sneaky fox. He was also wonderful for bouncing ideas off of when I wanted new ways to annoy Grimm.

**Cry**

When she dropped to her knees in a boneless heap and the smell of saltwater hit my nose I knew she was doing it again. With a snarl I tilted her head up by her chin and licked away one of the salty trails. "Quit your cryin' woman, I'll get them back for you eventually."

**Blunt **

"Those jeans are too small for you." said Grimmjow with a scoff. She paused for a moment in the full-length mirror. "Are you calling me fat?"

"No I said those jeans are too small for you."

"So you're calling me fat."

"No, but those jeans make you _look_ fat." Grimmjow grinned perversely as they squared off.

"…fuck you."

"Anytime baby."

**No Good **

Grimmjow felt a hand cup his bare cheek and then slide leisurely along his jaw. "You know you're no good for me, right?" she asked him. He chuckled darkly in return.

"Don't you?"

**Leather **

I could feel her eyes roaming my back and I barely resisted the urge to twitch. "What?" I growled, tossing a glare over my shoulder. "You know, you'd look really good in leather." She stated and then a grin very similar to one of my own split her face.

"And you've got a really nice ass too."

* * *

><p><strong>I'll probably be updating this every once-in-a-while. Review plz and no flames, I'll just ignore.<strong>


	2. 8 through 14

**Yeah, I'm back with more. I told you these two are always giving me **_**something**_** to run with and I love it. I hope everyone enjoys, some of these I don't think are very good but some are longer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Personal Heater <strong>

To say that I have come to appreciate Grimmjow's body heat at night in the dead of winter would be a grave understatement. To say that my brother would not be impressed if he _ever_ caught us would be one as well.

**Lollipop **

"Lollipop, Lollipop, Oh lolli, lolli, lolli, lollipop!" she sang giddily from her seat and I was forced to endure watching that bright red sucker disappear past plump little lips and into that soft wet cavern she had the nerve to call a mouth.

**Bras **

"I need a new bra." She stated, quite out of the blue, as she lounged on her stomach across a long white couch. Grimmjow turned his head to her and quirked a brow in confusion. "What?" she huffed and rose up on her elbows, persisting with her statement. "You know a bra?"

He only continued to stare. "Nobody in this stupid place owns a bra?" she cried, her expression one of total disbelief. "Should they?" he asked, scrunching his nose up. "Yes!" she snarled. "I mean have you _seen_ Halibel? That shit shouldn't even be legal!"

**Jolly Ranchers **

The sound of her lips smacking together drew his attention to her swiftly. "What the hell are you sucking on _now_?" He asked harshly. She smirked rather perversely in return much to his surprise and raised her left brow. "Shut up and answer the damn question." He snapped. "I didn't say anything." She replied smugly. He scowled at her and she giggled, wrapping her hands around her middle.

"If you must know, it's a jolly rancher." She stated and then flashed the bright red gem-like candy on her tongue. Grimmjow was silent for a few moments before grabbing her about the waist, yanking her to him and sealing his lips over her own. His tongue swept the inside of her mouth and then he released her, turned his back and walked away.

"…Hey, give me back my candy you jerk!"

**Lacey **

"What the hell do you need one of those…things for anyway? What's the purpose?" inquired Grimmjow, his curiosity getting the better of him. "They give me support and they're cute" she replied without missing a beat. "Support for what, those things fit into the palm of my hand." He scoffed in return.

The girl curled her lips and rolled her eyes before fixing him with a glare. With deft hands, she unzipped her white and black uniform vest and opened it wide for him to see. "Good point."

**Smack That! **

"Smack that! All on the floor~ Smack that! Give me some more~ Smack that! Till you get sore~ Smack that! Oh-Oh-Oh-_Oh_~"

Grimmjow was completely at a loss for words while he stared openly at the dancing girl before rolling his eyes and looking away. "Hey Grimm~!" she sang. "What?" He snapped, refusing to look at her. "Smack Dat Ass!" she cried before delivering a lightning-quick, open-palmed strike to his behind that made him to go ram-rod-straight. She cackled and then turned on her heel to flee down the long white halls…but she didn't get very far.

**Ticklish **

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

Grimmjow lazily opened one bleary eye to half-mast and fixed the little troublesome woman with a drawl stare. "Oi…what the hell." He mumbled while her hands continued to franticly roam his torso and sides. "Oh, come on!" she exclaimed, slapping both hands palms-down on the mattress. "You've got to be ticklish somewhere!" Out of pure frustration, she ran the pads of her fingers along the inside of his hollow hole.

He gave a grunt and a jerk before she found herself on her back, her hands pinned above her head in one of his larger ones. "Why you little…" he hissed, a growl vibrating deep in his chest. After a moment of debate his hands shot to her sides in revenge. She jerked and kicked out with a scream, laughing and squirming all over the bed but he refused to relent. "Grimmjow, you're evil! Evil, evil, evil, evil, ahh!" she cried through fits of giggles and tears.

He didn't stop until her cheeks were flushed bright red and he was sure that if continued, she'd probably wet herself. Grimmjow pulled away with a smug and very satisfied look while she went limp, boneless and panting. "You're evil." She rasped.

He threw his head back and cackled cruelly.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, it's good for the soul. Seriously, I like to hear what you guys think of these.<strong>


	3. 15 through 21

**I'm getting a lot of song related inspiration...I like it. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Best Friend <strong>

"He's my best friend, best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too?" she sang, quite out of key from her spot on the large bed. She'd captured the little black kitten, Ninja and had him stood on his back legs as she made him to dance to the beat. She'd been singing that infernal song for over a week now, Grimmjow noted silently to himself and he was surprised to admit that he hadn't ceroed himself in the head yet.

**Boom-Boom **

Grimmjow was completely at a loss for words right now. Star-struck, God-smacked, whatever you wanted to call it, he was it. He watched from the doorway as she danced with her back to him, hips swinging back and forth, and headphones in her ears to another undoubtedly ludicrous song. She was wearing blueberry-printed panties…and nothing else. "Boom-Boom-Boom-Boom, I want you in my room! Let's spend the night together, from now until forever!"

**Cannibal **

Grimmjow, you jerk, quite it!" cried a distraught young lady as she reached in vain for the bowl of delicious spheres. Their captor would have none it and promptly help her back by placing his palm on her face and pushing effortlessly. "Learn to share, Brat." He snapped, popping a sphere into his fanged mouth. "But you hate sharing, yourself!" she cried. He shrugged indifferently. "That's because what's mine is mine and what's yours is mine." The girl scowled in defeat and set back to watch him devour another of the juicy blueberries. "Fuckin' Cannibal…"

**1234 **

"1, 2, 3, 4, tell me that you love me more." She sang quietly to herself with a small smile. Grimmjow, with his hands shoved deep inside his pockets, shot her a glance and snorted lightly in her direction. She giggled and continued to tap her leg to the music only she could hear and she stuck her tongue out at him before blowing a kiss. "Sleepless long nights, that is what my youth was for."

**Purr **

He had some of the most _beautiful_ hair I had ever seen. It was a cotton-candy-blue and I wondered to myself if it was as soft as it looked. Cautiously, I reached towards the sleeping arrancar and gently wrapped my fingers in brightly colored strands. I froze when he shifted and a rumbled started deep in his chest, fearing I'd been caught but soon settled when he didn't wake. That in itself was odd but I counted my blessings none the less. The noise was different from his usual growling and when I realized exactly what it was I was hearing I fought to contain my laughter. "Oh my God, that is so cute."

**Dot **

The meeting was progressing smoothly if not a bit boringly when a high-pitched scream reverberated off the white walls and high ceilings. Silence reigned for a few moments before the tall heavy doors to the main hall were flung open by a tiny woman-child. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!" screamed a very irate young woman from the doorway.

She didn't even notice the hand Aizen rose to still would-be subduers like Ulquiorra, oh no, she was on a mission. "Grimmjow, you BITCH!" she screeched, storming up to the Sexta and standing face to chest with him, her chin tilted upwards. Grimmjow scowled down at her with his fangs bared in distaste. "The fuck you call me?" he growled, lowering his snarling face until it hovered just inches above her own. "You heard me." She snapped, boldly poking him in the chest.

He grabbed the offending hand swiftly and opened his mouth to curse her out but he was interrupted. "Now, now dear girl." purred Aizen with mirthful eyes. "What seems to be the problem?" A vein visibly throbbed on the girl's forehead. "What's the problem?" She hissed. "What's the problem? The problem is there isn't a _single_ jolly rancher left in this entire place and I'm on my friggin' _dot_! I'm bleedin' out my unmentionables and I want JOLLY RANCHERS!"

**Jello **

"C'mon Grimmjow, say Ahh~" she chirped as she nudged a spoon-full of a sweet, red jiggling treat at Grimmjow's tightly sealed lips. He continued to refuse and slapped the spoon away but she had spares at the ready. "Hell no, get away." He snapped. "Please~, Pretty please~" she begged giving him watery eyes and when he'd finally had enough, he caved.

He knew that if he didn't at least try it she'd hound his ass for all eternity. Grudgingly, her accepted the offering and clamped his lips around the outstretched spoon. A little dribble of juice trailed down the corner of his mouth but before he could attend to it she quickly licked it away and sat back on her knees. "Mmm~" she hummed and flashed a smile.

He gave her an irritated look before his eyes slid over her shoulder. She followed his line of vision to a furiously blushing Orihime, who'd just come round the corner of the hall, Ulquiorra in the lead. At the sight of them, the girl's grin turned sheepish and she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Oh, snap…hey Hime-chan, can you not mention anything to the guys back home?"

* * *

><p><strong>Boom Boom Boom - Vengaboys<strong>

**Best friend - Toybox**

**1234 - feist**

**Review please~**


	4. 22 through 28

**Oooh~ I'm back~ I don't really think these ones are that great but I do like 'Table' and 'Leave'. They really made me giggle. If anyone has any suggestions, please, I'd really like to hear them. They'd help me so much and maybe I'd be able to come up with some funnier material.**

**~Kitty**

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams Are What Nightmares Are Made Of <strong>

I watched her toss and turn in her sleep for quite some time, not really sure what to make of it. She made strange faces and whimpered every few minutes as if in pain. I was getting tired of it. Finally, I leaned over and shook her awake only for her to shoot up like a rocket, screaming bloody murder. "Brat, what the fuck, shut up!" I snapped, leaning away from her. She quieted and then looked to me slowly, her eyes the size of dinner plates. "A-At first, the dream had been great, I-I love yaoi…but then…but then…You married Starrk! That's not fucking _fair!"_

**Birthmarks **

"Hey, Grimm, I really like your birthmarks." said the girl out of the blue. She lay sprawled across the big white bed on her stomach, her head propped up on her hands. "My what?" scoffed Grimmjow, raising his left eyebrow. She giggled and pointed to his face. "Those markings under your eyes aren't _really_ tattoos so I guess the best way to describe them is 'birthmarks'.

**Nope **

"Nope, you don't hate Ichigo."

I felt a vein tick in my temple and I ground my teeth in complete irritation. This girl was so frustrating. "What part of 'I hate him' do you not understand?" I growled. She smiled an annoying smile and put a hand on her hip like she was about to school me. "You dislike him _but_ I bet my left foot, if the circumstances were different, you guys would have become friends on some level."

Fuckin'-fantastic.

**Leave **

"Fuck, Brat, let GO!"

"No!"

"Get off!"

"NOOO!"

Grimmjow finally managed to pull the little woman-child from his white cropped jacket only for her to tear loose of his hold somehow, ripping the collar of her own vest in the process, and latch onto him once again. Her right arm went through his hollow-hole and her left wound around his right side to clamp onto each other in a vice-like grip. Grimmjow froze on the spot, his teeth grinding together audibly in anger and discomfort. "Don't you fuckin' leave me here by myself!" she screeched. "Aizen, Szayel, Nnoitra, they're all fuckin' crazy!"

**Sugar **

She was eating something odd again. They were long, string-like pieces of colored 'candy' ranging from blue to red to green and coated with a dusting of shimmering crystals that came loose if she moved them the wrong way. She called them 'Sour Straws'.

"My lips like sugar, my lips like sugar~ This candy got you sprung, this candy got you sprung~" She sang while picking up another line and holding it above her head before lowering it into her mouth. She pulled it free at an agonizingly slow pace, stripping it of crystals and I groaned quietly when some of them got caught, unnoticed, in the clear gloss she occasionally applied to her lips.

"Da double dee double di, double dee, double da, double dee, double di~"

**Sugar Lumps **

I stared at his profile intently. From his blue hair to his black and white arrancar boots, I concluded one simple fact…The man was a god. "Hey, Grimmjow?" I called. He grunted in acknowledgment. "The women go crazy for your Sugar Lumps."

**Comfy **

She lay sprawled on her back in Grimmjow's lap like it was _the_ most comfortable place in the universe and to her, it probably was. She was practically underneath the meeting-room table and she wasn't budging. Grimmjow had grudgingly accepted it. He could have thrown her off but he didn't and still hadn't. The thought made her giggle. Sleep came quickly and when she was roused by him shifting in his seat she raised a hand and slid it leisurely up his chest, all the way to his throat, tracing feather-light paths along his skin. The room grew quiet. The other Espada present in the room watched the arm in silence before it suddenly dropped from sight. Grimmjow glanced down at his lap with a raised brow but surprisingly, other than that, paid her no mind. She'd done worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<strong>

**Sugar by Flor Rida**

**Sugar Lumps by Flight of the Conchords**

**Review People, I know some of you don't want to but they really push me to put out more.**


	5. 29 through 35

**Hey look, I'm back~ :D I have more for you all. okay, so maybe I got a bit sexy with some but that's okay I think.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Being Literal <strong>

"You know what, you asshole? Bite me!"

In hindsight, that probably hadn't been the best thing to say to someone like him but he'd pissed me off (again) and I hadn't been thinking (_again_). That dangerous grin of his split his face and I just _knew_ my ass was in trouble before he even grabbed me.

"What the hell are you do-?" I squawked but my protests were interrupted by a long embarrassing moan tearing itself from my throat and bouncing along the walls of the tall white halls in Hueco Mundo. I am ashamed to admit that my knees gave out the second he sank his fangs into my neck like some kind of animal.

**Did You Know? **

"Grimmjow, did you know?" she asked mysteriously.

"Did I know what?"

"Oh, I hope you do."

"What did I do?"

"Grimmjow, did you know that~…?" she sang giddily and Grimmjow, unable to take the suspense any longer, stood from his seat and growled threateningly. The girl grinned devilishly and opened her mouth to take a breath before breaking into song.

"Boy, you look good, need to back that ass up! You a big fine man, back that ass up! Call me big mama when you back that ass up! Grimmjow, quit playin', back that ass up!"

**Panty Play1 **

"Come here." He commanded and I stiffened in apprehension, watching him from the corner of my eye but refusing to move.. He growled in warning and glared at me with those angry, endless blue eyes, annoyed with my defiance. "Come _here._"

I gulped and obeyed his biting tone, coming to stand in front of his seated form. He grabbed my wrist and the next thing I knew I was straddling his lap. I yelped, attempting to extract myself and flee but he growled and held my hips in an iron-grip. I grew still with slight fear as his hands began to dance across my hips and lower back.

Suddenly, his right hand slipped down the back of my skirt and then pulled back up with a jerk. I arched in shock, tears springing to the corners of my eyes and he laughed as I fell from his lap onto the cold white floor with a small scream of indignation. "You sonovabitch!" I screeched hoarsely "You gave me a wedgie, what the fuck is wrong with you!"

His cackles continued for quite some time before he got control of himself then he took a look at me and lost control all over again. "I'm _never _letting you listen to 'The Neden Game' again, Grimmjow!"

**Kiss It Better **

I stared at the cut on my calf with indifference. It stung, that was for sure, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to truly care about that. "Hey, Grimmjow." I called to the blue-haired man sitting on the edge of the bed. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye in acknowledgement. "Kiss it better." I all but commanded.

He bared his teeth at me threateningly, no doubt about to put me in my place for daring to give him orders but he paused, his face blanking. Without breaking eye contact, he grabbed my left leg and raised it till it was outstretched and the cut was level with his lips. Slowly, his tongue slid out to glide over the cut with rough stokes and my breath hitched. "Kiss it all better."

**Kiss It Better2 **

There was a thin bleeding cut adorning his chest right below his collarbone on the left side. It couldn't have been bothering him….I knew it wasn't bothering him. It was just a cut. He probably couldn't even feel it. Still, his grin was pure evil. "Well, aren't you going to 'kiss it better' he mocked.

I hesitated for only a moment before approaching him and grasping the ends of his tattered cropped jacket. My tongue slide out and slowly ran the length of the cut, collecting droplets of sweet red. "Kiss it all better."

**Affectionate **

Grimmjow was not a touchy-feely person. He was rough, liked to get dirty, and very hands on _but_ he didn't appreciate being touched….at least, not by just anyone. She learned this after a short period of time. With the blue-haired espada practically using her as a body pillow, his head buried in her lower stomach and his arms wound around her hips in sleep, how could she not.

**Panty Play2 **

Grimmjow was naturally curious and at times, while it could be very endearing, could be very annoying to me. I counted through them again just for good measure and came to the same conclusion as before, a vein ticking angrily in my forehead.

Honestly, that man was impossible. They were all jumbled up after I'd spent so much time making them neat and it infuriated me. "Grimmjow!" I screeched, knowing he'd more than likely hear me from wherever he was. "Stay the hell outta my Victoria Secrets, dammit!"

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<strong>

**Back That Ass Up (parody) - Big Gay Ale, Link: watch?v=0wu_AymCpnE**

**The Neden Game - Insane Clown Posse, Link: watch?v=YFo4Qb9kzQ0**

**They're both YouTube but for some reaon it's not showing that part.**

**Review, I like to know what you guys think. It helps. No flames.**


	6. 36 through 42

**I honestly think these could have been longer **_**but**_** they were bugging me and I wanted to leave them as close to how I wrote them in my journal as they were. Ahh~ The handy journal with which to record your stuff on the fly, how I love you. Some of them might be a bit serious but I think that's okay. Enjoy.**

**~Kitty**

* * *

><p><strong>When You're Mad <strong>

I watched her beat against my chest as I backed her into a wall. "You bastard!" She screamed furiously, clawing futilely at my iron-skin. I just grinned. Grabbing both of her wrists, I pressed her, rather lightly in my opinion, into the wall behind her, which she had failed to notice until it was much too late. She turned her face away from me pointedly and I leaned in to trail my nose along her neck and jawline. "Ya know, you're pretty sexy when you're mad."

**Stay Together **

I'd watched her walk the halls of Hueco Mundo like she owned the place. She'd changed since she'd been brought here not so long ago. Confident…her walk was confident…I liked it. I snorted at my own thoughts atop my rocky perch in the main hall. It was funny, really. This little human woman comes out of fuckin' _nowhere _and blind-sides me.

I don't _need_ her…I _want _her.

What the fuck just happened?

**Chew-Toy **

"Grimmjow, put me down!" she whined in that babyish voice she often used when she wanted to get her way. I snorted and continued to carry her on my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. To my annoyance, she began to struggle and kick her feet wildly. I snarled and jostled her roughly, possibly knocking the wind out of her. "Keep strugglin' and I'll fuckin' bite you again." She stilled and I continued forward. "…What am I a chew-toy or something?"

**Pretty? **

" Grimmjow, do you think I'm pretty?"

Now what the fuck type of question was _that_? I whipped my head around and arched a brow in confusion. "What?" She huffed and straightened her skirt unnecessarily. "Just answer the question, please." She mumbled. I snorted and looked away from her, furrowing my brow.

"Well, I sure as hell wouldn't be keeping you if you weren't." I conceded. She was silent for a moment. "So you wouldn't keep me if I wasn't?" she asked, an unknown emotion coloring her voice. "Ya know, there are different types of ugly." I rumbled, scowling at the wall. "Give me an example." She said skeptically. I snorted and looked at her from over my shoulder with a cruel yet contagious grin. "Loly."

**Spoon **

"Hey, Grimmjow!" I tensed minutely at the sound of my name being called and turned to its source. She slid to a stop in front of me, panting but grinning broadly. "Look!" she cried, fishing through a small bag she'd slung over her shoulder. She pulled an American eating utensil from one of the compartments and held it up to me proudly. I think it was called a 'spoon'. 'Look, it's Nnoitra!" I stared for a moment then grinned evilly.

"So it is."

**Nibble **

"Hey, Grimm?" She purred from behind me. I'd already known she was there but I didn't acknowledge her right away. She leaned her weight against my shoulders, supporting herself with her hands, and leaned into my ear.

Teeth closed around my earlobe and a rumbled started in my chest, shoulders tensing under her hands.

"Nibble-Nibble."

**Scent **

I awoke with sigh and found the Brat curled up against my side, sleeping the endless night away. She nuzzled against me in her sleep and I snorted, still unable to grasp her thought process. I shrugged and rolled out of bed to stand, straightening my jacket absentmindedly. I didn't plan to leave the room but she began to whimper and shift around on the bed.

I sneered and pulled my jacket off, tossing it beside her head. Her grasping hand closed around it and pulled it close so that she could nuzzle into it, calming almost immediately.

"Pfft…damn woman."

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<strong>

**When You're Mad - Ne-Yo ( AN: *shrugs* what?)**

**Stay Together - N.E.R.D**

**(AN: "Nibble-Nibble" is part of one of my quotes. It's something I've taken to saying except the full line it "Nibble-Nibble, on your face.")**

**Review please, they make a girl feel good. No flames.**


	7. 43 through 49

**I am back, bitchez! Seriously, I've been getting a bit of writer's block but I'm workin' on it. I'm sorry for the delay...when it comes to all my stuff. I think I got back to my 'dark' hole a bit in 'The Game' but I'm trying to keep myself out of that place. Enjoy.**

**~Kitty**

* * *

><p><strong>Sexta <strong>

"I wonder why they call you 'Sexta'." I wondered aloud. Grimmjow shot me a look, as if to say "Are you fuckin' stupid or something?" Then again, he probably didn't want to answer my question. "It's my rank, what's to wonder?" he growled after a moment of silence. "Well…" I replied. "It's just that they're using the female equivalent." Grimmjow scowled at me. "It's a bit weird."

**Español **

"Ne, Grimmjow, ¿Tú hablas español?" Grimmjow turned to her as if he were considering something very seriously. "Si…¿Porque?" She could not contain the squeal that freed itself from her mouth and launched herself at him, latching onto his waist. "¡Aye! Me gusta cuando tú hablas en español, es muy sexy." Grimmjow grit his teeth and quirked a brow at the little woman holding onto him. "Brat…¿Quién te enseñó?" The girl stared up at him and smiled. "Mi amigo, Sado y yo tomé clases en la escuela. Estoy contenta de haberlo hecho."

**Heaven or Hell? **

"Hey Grimm?" I asked softly from my place lying across his chest in the bed. "Do you think you'll go to Heaven or Hell?" Grimmjow snorted and flicked one of my star-shaped earrings with his index finger. I hated when he did that. "Hell," He responded with a malicious grin. I mulled over his answer for a moment before responding. "Then, I think I'd rather come with you."

**Moves Like Jagger **

I could hear a noise coming through the closed door of my quarters. It was muffled well by the heavy door but it sounded a lot like…whistling. I knew I probably should have ignored it but my goddamned curiosity got the best of me. Against my better judgment, I opened the door. I was greeted by the sight of the Brat bouncing to an odd beat with her back to the door and her fists planted firmly on her hips. Suddenly, she turned around.

_Just shoot for the stars  
>If it feels right<br>And aim for my heart  
>If you feel like<br>And take me away and make it OK  
>I swear I'll behave<em>

I froze in shock and the little imp had the never to wink at me.

_You wanted control  
>So we waited<br>I put on a show  
>Now I make it<br>You say I'm a kid  
>My ego is big<br>I don't give a shit  
>And it goes like this<em>

The beat changed and with a mouth full of cotton, I watched her proceed slowly towards me, singing along with the chorus.

_Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<em>

_All the moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger~<em>

She reached me and I was forced to clench my teeth as she slid her palm across my collarbone and shoulders.

_I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

_With the moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger~<em>

**The Game **

I've got blood on my fingers and nails in my skin. Kissing like this…after a battle…I think I'm going to die...or swoon or...something. I giggle and manage to slip away from him. It's my own form of escape, neither shun-po nor sonido. It was something all my own, shooting down the long white halls, shrieking with laughter. "Brat!" he snarls after me. It's not long before he's snatched me up again and spun me into another wall, caging me. Quickly, I scramble up his body, my legs wrapping tightly around his torso and my face hovering inches above his own. Our lips barely even brush one another's. "Let's play a game." I whisper. His laughter chills me.

**Curtains & Drapes **

"Hey Grimm," she called softly from her place across the Sexta's lap. He grunted in acknowledgement but otherwise remained motionless on the bed. "You know Ichigo's hair color, right?" she inquired. Grimmjow snorted and raises a sharp brow. "What about it?" he sneered. "Well, he always got into so much trouble because of it. Ya know, stupid people thinking he was some type of hoodlum…" Grimmjow glared at the girl when he sentence trailed off and bared his teeth when the silence stretched on. "Get to the fucking point." She giggled before continuing. "Well, anyway, I just wanted to know…" she sang mischievously before hooking her index finger into the sash of his hakama. "Do the curtains match the drapes?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please; advice is appreciated but NO FLAMES.<strong>

**Sexta: Don't you ever wonder why it's 'Sexta' and not 'Sexto'?**

**Espanol: The translation from spanish to english it fairly simple so I don't think I need to provide one. Well, if it really comes down to it, google translate or pull out that trusty spanish dictionary. :D**

**Curtains & Drapes: she could never pass up the chance to ask an annoying question or just be annoying in general.**

**Songs:**

**Moves like Jagger - Maroon 5**


	8. 50 through 57

**Hello, everyone! Merry Christmas~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tears <strong>

Grimmjow knew that something was amiss the moment he set foot in his quarters. The girl was hiding, doing her damn _best_ to muffle her sobs but it was futile. His keen ears heard everything. She was swept up and flung onto the mattress, after which, she attempted to scramble away and hide her tears and shame but he would have none of it. He held her down and wound his fingers in her wild tresses, pulling her head back sharply. She stiffened instantly. "What did I tell you about those tears?" he rumbled. She flinched when his tongue lapped at one of the wet trails along her cheek. "Tell me, who do I need to kill?

**Teeth **

The subtleties indicating his inhumanity were small at first glance. Besides the hold in his abdomen, the only real indicators appeared when he grinned. The man had fangs; in fact, almost all of his teeth had a slight point or sharpness to them. "You know, you're a dentist's wet dream." He blinked at me, head tilting like the feline he was, as I shifted in his lap. "Excuse me?" I giggled and wrapped my arms about his neck. "You're teeth, they're sharp, it's _sexy._"

**Ice Skating **

I actually couldn't believe he'd allowed me to do it. I begged him to let me go ice skating, just this once. Don't get me wrong, I'm not actually any good but I believed he only conceded to get me to 'shut the fuck up'. He went and disappeared somewhere after I'd bought my skates, grumbling under his breath while I went to wobble around the ice like an idiot. I didn't see him for hours and when I finally tripped, I was yanked up by the arm and held steady. I smiled and he sneered, abruptly letting go of my arm and sonidoing away. I knew I probably looked like an airhead to anyone watching, smiling at thin-air like that.

**Galactic Pretty Boy Swag **

That song had been bugging me all friggin' morning. It was a stupid song, really, but I just couldn't get it out of my head. I stopped short in the halls and checked my surroundings to make sure I was alone before throwing all caution to the wind and voicing the lyrics I'd been humming all morning.

"_I'm drippin' bitch!_

_I'm iced out!_

_Iced out bitch, wit yo gurl on my dick!_

_Iced out bitch, wit yo gurl on my tit!_

_Damn, base-god, I'm a pretty bitch!"_

"What the fuck?" scoffed a familiarly husky voice and I froze up, in mortification. Youtube could go right to hell.

**Freezing **

Fingers dance across tanned flesh, ghosting over anything they can reach on the expanse of broad torso. It's not long before they are caught in an iron grip and brought up to surprisingly smooth lips to be nibbled upon by sharp teeth. Those teeth are surprisingly gentle but the threat of drawing blood is always so very real. "Woman, your hands are fuckin' cold." he rumbles. She smiles impishly in return.

**Frosting **

She was eating some type of human confection again. I didn't know what it was called and didn't really care either. I had long ago accepted that, if she was eating it, then it probably tasted pretty good. She was picky with her food like that. I leaned in and stole a bite like usual and she didn't protest. Instead, she stood, got on her toes and swiped her tongue across my nose. Irritating? Absolutely. She shrugged. "Frosting."

**Mistletoe **

"Why are you playing with a shrub?"

The girl rolled her eyes and climbed atop my stomach, straddling me. It's been forever since we met and she's still just as odd as always. "It's not a shrub, it's mistletoe." Sure, like that explained everything. She then leaned over and held it above out heads. "It means we have to kiss." I scoffed. "That's stupid, and you should know by now, I don't _have_ to do anything." She huffed and poked her bottom lip out. I refuse to admit that I wanted to bite it. "Fine, it means you _should _kiss me."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please~<strong>

**Songs:**

**/watch?v=BYd_1wm4spE = Youtube link(Oh God. XD)**


	9. 58 through 64

**Please, forgive my day late entry. This was supposed to go up V-day but I fell asleep and forgot all about it. I'm so sorry. I also kinda feel disappointed with this entry so bear with me, I may edit later. Remember I'm open to suggestions.**

**Happy V-Day~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Temper <strong>

He'd been in a horrible mood all day but that didn't really bother me. I was used to it. He raged while I calmly sprawled on the floor, constructing a puzzle of a thousand pieces. After what felt like ages, I was abruptly picked up and deposited in his lap while he sat in an armchair, legs splayed out in front of him and a look of irritation marring his features. I glanced around the room when he didn't say anything, taking in its utter destruction then returned my gaze to him. "Feeling better now? I asked. He grunted. "Yep."

**Love- Child **

"Grimmy, look what I found!"

I cringed at the exclamation and turned to the source of my annoyance. She pushed something the color of vomit, a ratty green, in my face and I was forced to step back to get a good look at it...a toddler. "It's a baby, Grimm!" she cried hugging the pale-green haired, _hollow_ child. The kid's mask sported a wicked crack, a scar running just below it on her face and she looked utterly confused at the situation. "She can be our love-child" chirped the Brat while I sneered in return. "You are _insane._" She grinned up at me, hugging the toddler to her breasts. "Yes I am."

**Tongue **

"Ya know," I began cautiously. I couldn't really help what I was about to bring up at this point. I was beyond bored. "What." snapped the irritable panther beside me on the bed. "Nnoitra has a scary tongue." The look I received was incredulous. "I mean, it's freakishly long and-" I was cut off by a wicked slap to the back of the head. "We are _not_talking about this, _shut up_."

**Bump & Grind **

"Hey, Grimm!" called the girl from the entrance of what could be considered a 'lounge' of sorts. There were a few other Arancar present but she paid them no mind. "What is it?" groused the Sexta without even bothering to throw her a glance. She grinned and cleared her throat. "I've been thinking about this for a really long time, and, um, there something I want you to know…" she paused for dramatic effect, successfully drawing his attention.

"_My minds tellin' me no~_

_But my body, my body's tellin me yes~_

_I don't wanna hurt nobody_

_But there's something that I_

_Must confess~"_

She paused again with a grin, releasing a 'whoop' of breath before continuing.

"_I don't see nothing wrong~_

_(I don't see nothin')_

_Wit a little bump n' grind~_

_(Wit a little bump n'grind)_

_I don't see nothing wrong~"_

A large hand slapped over her mouth mid-verse and both she and the snarling panther disappeared down the long white halls of Hueco Mundo via sonido. The girl under his arm cackled like a mad-woman the entire way.

**Creative in Chocolate **

I was always that tomboyish sweetheart to my family and friends. In a way I still am but…I think it's safe to say I've picked up a few things in my absence. I've come to realize this once again as I lay sprawled across his chest, drawing lazy patterns in the chocolate I'd managed to convince him to let me drizzle all over his skin. A purr rumbled in his chest and I grinned, licking my chocolate covered digits. Hey, who says a nice girl can't get creative…a little naughty once in a while?

**The 14th **

I never paid much close attention to the different sweets she often ate after I'd gotten used to them. Sure, there were interesting types and I often stole them to piss her off…something sexy about an angry Brat. But for some reason, on that specific day, any chocolate stolen from the Brat was that much sweeter.

**V-Day **

It was a stupid tradition if you asked me; foolish, useless. I growled and grit my teeth, vein throbbing in my left temple. Still, the way that grin practically lit up her face at the sight of the red heart-shaped box given to her under _my name_ made me hold my tongue. She knew me better than that. Hell no, I didn't buy it and she knew that. It didn't matter to her that the orange-haired woman had clearly written it. The only thing that mattered was that I'd even allowed it.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, no flames.<strong>

**Songs: Bump n'Grind - by R. Kelly.**


	10. 65 through 71

**Yay, I'm back~! Be warned this was written while I was suffering from a cold. I've been up and down all summer so I apologize in advance if it's not exactly the best chapter.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Skin <strong>

I've always liked the way our skin looked…pressed together. There wasn't anything strikingly remarkable about it; he was pale yet tanner than I had ever been. Even so, I've always loved the way our skin looked together…pressed close under the ever unchanging moon of Las Noches.

**Permanent Ink **

I knew without a doubt that after everything was said and done, no matter where I went, his mark would never leave me. He was going to be a part of me, whether it was good or bad, etched into my skin…like a tattoo…like _ink_.

**Kitty Is Angry **

"Hime-chan, you know what?" I asked softly, pausing momentarily in brushing her long hair. After a bit of begging on my part, we'd both been granted a bit of alone time with each other. "What is it?" she prompted curiously, turning just a bit to try and glimpse my expression from over her shoulder. I grinned and evil grin. "I think I've found the perfect theme song for Grimm." Orihime looked at me as if she weren't sure what type of expression or comment to make so she settled with another question. "And what would that be?" My grin turned downright predatory.

"_Don't touch him_

_Don't look at him_

_My kitten knows tae-kwan-do_

_He can take you out I know_

_I've seen it before and it's not pretty_

_He's really one ferocious kitty-kat-now-o-o~!_

_He's deadly_

_He'll hurt you_

_He'll show you endless pain_

_His little whiskers are stained_

_With the blood of those that he has slain_

_Believe me he will go insane, he-will-go-insane~!"_

We stared at one another for a long time before bursting out in laughter. I had let her listen to that song months before this whole ordeal even happened, during a period of lunch at school. It was disturbingly fitting.

**Self Preservational Instincts **

I obviously didn't know much in the ways of self-preservation when it came to Grimmjow. My friends and enemies probably think I'm crazy. They probably all believe that one day he'll snap and kill me. Maybe they're right. He might. I don't really know, but sticking my arm through the hole in his abdomen whenever I can is way too much fun for me to give a shit.

**Animal Crackers **

That woman was beyond weird. Lately, she'd gained a new obsession with another human treat. I always knew when she was eating them too. _Always._ You know why? Because whenever she got a hold of those fucking things she always, _always_, sang the same little mind grating tune just to _piss me off_.

"_Animal Crackers in my soup,_

_Monkeys and rabbits, loop-de-loop~!"_

**Monster **

Some people probably wonder if I've actually forgotten. As if I could ever forget. It's almost laughable, the very idea. Because as I watch him laugh to the heavens with blood coating his fingers, it's hard to even dream of forgetting that this man…this creature I've given myself to is a monster.

**Slender **

I could hear her breathing as soon as I turned down the hall; quick and irregular…then she screamed. I was there in seconds via sonido, practically ripping the door off its hinges in my haste as I barreled in, snarling. But, there was no threat to be found. "Oi, what the fuck!" I growled, searching her face for answers. She smiled sheepishly in return, headphones around her neck and fingers messing with one of her star-shaped earrings as a result of nerves. "Sorry," she mumbled, her heart rate normalizing. "I was playing 'Slender'."

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't know what 'Slender' is, look up some video's on youtube, preferably reactions. It's scary and lots of fun in groups.<strong>

**Songs:**

**Kitty Is Angry by Lemon Demon**

**Honestly, I wrote 'Monster' to a song of the same name by Paramore.**


	11. 72 through 78

**Welp, I'm back. Christmas is over and I've finally got another chapter to put up. Yay me! I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss With a Fist 1 <strong>

_"You hit me once_

_I hit you back_

We are tearing down the endless halls, teeth flashing and laughter ringing.

_You gave a kick_

_I gave a slap_

And I smear blood with my fingers along the walls in streaks and lick scarlet off my lips from your claws.

_You smashed a plate over my head_

_Then I set fire to your bed~"_

Watch us run wild while the ambitious false god lounges on his throne.

**Music **

_At Night, I think of you_

_I want, to be your lady baby~_

_If your game is on_

_Give me a call boo_

_If your lovin's strong_

_Gonna give my all to you_

The Brat likes music.

If the way she tends to turn my room into the equivalent of what humans called a 'disco' – her words, not mine – She likes it a lot. She looks like an idiot, head rolling on her shoulders to the barely-there- beat escaping from her headphones but she's occupied and not bothering _me_ so, fuck it, whatever.

_At night, I think of you_

_I want to be you lady, baby~_

_If your game it on_

_Give me a call boo_

_If your lovin's strong_

_Gonna give my all to you._

**Kiss With a Fist 2 **

They got along well enough, if you could call it that. But when they fought, they fought hard and blood was often spilt from both themselves and those unfortunate enough to be in the immediate area at the wrong time. For such a delicate creature she took his blows well enough, plaster and stone cracking wherever she landed after a particularly nasty toss, dust kicking up, but only when she was in a form strong enough to take it. It was surprising to see Grimmjow show any form of restraint. She'd be dead by now for sure if not for it. She screamed, he growled, they cursed each other and tore their room, their immediate battle ground, to pieces. By morning they lay in a heap on the floor, a bloody mess of limbs, clothing and feathers from their shredded mattress and pillows that occasionally resettled when the air was disturbed even a bit.

Oh well,

At least she hadn't gotten ahold of any matches this time.

**Lord of the Rings**

"Boromir**, **my baby, no, you've got to live!"

I looked towards the screen of the laptop when she started screaming and making wild gestures, trying to figure out exactly what had her so distraught. No such luck. Some human was dying a slow agonizing arrow induced death by the look of it and it meant absolutely nothing to me. I mean, yeah, sure, the ring wraith things from the beginning were pretty cool except for that horrible fucking noise they made that had my ears ringing a little…but that's about it. Anyway, she continued to cry and gesture wildly all over the place, sobbing and tugging at her hair despite the fact that she'd apparently seen it all like, a hundred times. "Grimmjow, my feels!" she cried, slumping over into my lap. I just scowled and massaged the bridge of my nose.

**Loli**

If there is one thing in this world I hate, it's girls like her. They're so pretty, so mean, and full of poison. I know girls like her and they piss me off. He'll never be interested but all the same, I want her to understand. I just want to make myself clear. I came a long way to get my claws and I wouldn't hesitate to slice her _only_ eye out just as quickly as cero turns a corpse to dust.

**Gangnam Style**

_Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja_

_Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja_

_Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja_

_Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja_

They moved down the hall, fists thrown over one another at the wrists and legs apart and bent at the knees. Lilynette followed dutifully beside her on the right and the orange-hair woman, Orihime, on the left looking only slightly unsure. I knew I shouldn't have asked but I couldn't hold back my curiosity. "Brat, what the fuck are you doing_now_?" I questioned. She promptly replied. "I'm on a horse! Yah!"

_Na nun sa na ye_

_Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye_

_Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye_

_Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye_

_Gu ron sa na ye_

**So Call Me Maybe?**

"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy! But here's my number, so call me m-oof!" The dark-haired woman-child was abruptly cut off by an extremely well placed fist to the back of her head delivered by one pissed off blue-haired sixth espada. "No." he said tightly, breathing heavy, "_Fuck. No._" And he stormed off leaving the girl sprawled in the middle of the white hall midst wary onlookers.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review people.<strong>

**~Kitty**

**Songs:**

**Kiss with a Fist - Florence + the Machine**

**Gangnam Style - PSY**

**Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepson**

**I Want to Be You Lady Baby - INOJ**


	12. 79 through 85

**Okay, I haven't updated in a while, sorry my sweet babies. I'm gonna be honest with you, I'm not sure what I was doing on that last one, that was a last minute thing, but I hope you all still like it.**

**Remember, if anyone has any funny prompts or requests, feel free to ask me about them. I'd be happy to hear from you guys.**

**I'd also like to take the time to apologize for what I feel is a lack of funny in this chapter. Don't hate me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Do You…? (High School AU)<strong>

She was that cute nerdy girl in our class; one of Kurosaki's little sisters.

She was the good-girl, the sweat heart, but a firecracker on the low.

And who would have thought that she smoked a little of the good stuff every once in a while. God forbid if her brother or her daddy ever found out. An abrupt laughed forced its way out of my chest accompanied by a soft plume of smoke and I took another drag while I reclined on the rooftop. Her eyebrow rose, her lips twitching in a suppressed smile. "Do you like drugs?" I asked, smirking lazily and she laughed. "Yeah, me too,"

**But This is Hueco Mundo **

A sunless world of sand and bone where the driving force is an insatiable hunger for power, and she has become a part of the struggle amidst the pull of baser instincts. But she is not a victim for she tears into the soft meat and tough sinew of flesh and solid bone with enough voracity to rival that of even the hungriest of hollows.

**Hey, You! **

"Hey, hey you!" A voice cried boisterously from a high balcony. Everyone within the vicinity paused, turning their attention to the small figure leaning precariously over the railing, hands cupped around her mouth. "You, yeah, you with the blue hair!"

The indicated espada looked up at her sharply, his mouth already forming into a grimace and the surrounding audience waited with baited breath as the young lady prepared to give her urgent message…

"Your face, I like that shit!"

**Staring **

Her eyes were glued to him, devouring his form while he pointedly ignored her. The Sixth Espada was rarely idle and when he was he often became inclined to sudden bouts of violence. His lips drew up in a sneer but this did nothing to deter her gaze. "The fuck are you staring at?" he snapped, teeth on display, his hand gripping the armrest of his chair so hard it wouldn't be long before it splintered into little pieces. He hated when people stared at him. It reminded him of people he needed to kill eventually…like Ulquiorra.

The thought of the Cuarta spiked his anger and a low growl rumbled from deep within his chest. The Brat still hadn't stopped. Grimmjow nearly lashed out at her, whether verbally or physically could not be determined, but she made him pause before his tirade could even begin. "That's a stupid question." She said, referring to his previous inquiry as she slid from the edge of the bed on which she had been seated and straddle his lap. He was then reminded of the reason why he usually didn't mind her staring so much. "I'm staring at you." She whispered. "Who else but you."

**Eros & Apollo **

'_Girls, with a boy like that, it's serious~'_

I knew it from the very start how dangerous he truly was.

'_Senoritas~, don't follow him'_

Maybe I should have listened but…

'_Soon he will eat your hearts like cereals'_

I don't doubt it.

'_Sweet Lolita, don't go, you're still young'_

I'm already in too deep.

**Rubies (1920's, Mobster AU)**

His name was 'Grimmjow Jeagerjaques' and it was a name he wore with pride. It was an _odd_ name, menacing but it suited him well with that sharp smile of his. There was a harshness to his blue eyes, an anger that thrashed and rolled just beneath the surface. I could never quite understand his interest in an old Plain Jane like me when there were women ten times as beautiful hovering about his shoulders like little starving birds.

He would always say it was "something about me" as he brushed my hair back to get at my neck with his teeth. And sometimes he'd say to me, while he stared into my eyes with his electric blue, that he could swear my eyes flashed ruby in the low-light. It was an odd thing to say to a girl, especially when you're trying to woo her, but my heart always stuttered in my chest despite myself. Even stranger still, he'd also told me he loved it because it reminded him of blood.

**Sexual healing **

He was being disgustingly stubborn and no matter how much she shook him or prodded him he absolutely refused to move from his spot sprawled across their bed with _her_ underneath him. When exactly it had gone from being 'his' bed to 'their' bed she had no idea but that was not the issue at the moment.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!" she screamed, smacking her free hand against the mattress in distress and exasperation. She knew he was awake too because there was this irritating self-satisfied smirk twisting his lips that made her want to 'punch his fucking face'. She screamed instead until he threatened to break her jaw if she didn't stop. She was silent for a while after that, her fingers tapping insistently against the bed…it didn't last.

"_Get up, get up, get up, get up!_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!"_

A smirk began to form on her lips and Grimmjow opened one bleary blue eye to glance at her in curiosity. She started to sing a song that was unfamiliar to him, as most were, and slowly he decided that both she and it were created solely to piss him the fuck off.

"_Oh, baby now let's get down tonight_

Eventually, her voice rose to the top of her lungs, directly next to his hear, and no amount of growling from the Sexta could stop her before she was ready to stop.

_Ooh baby, I'm hot just like an oven_

_I need some lovin'_

_And baby, I can't hold it much longer_

_It's getting stronger and stronger"_

_And when I get that feeling_

_I want sexual healing_

_Sexual healing, oh baby_

_Makes me feel so fine_

_Helps to relieve my mind_

_Sexual healing baby, is good for me_

_Sexual healing is something that's good for me_

_Whenever blue teardrops are fallin'_

_And my emotional stability is leaving me_

_There is something I can do_

_I can get on the telephone and call you up baby_

_And honey I know you'll be there to relieve me_

_The love you give to me will free me_

_If you don't know the thing you're dealing_

_Ohh I can tell you, darling, that it's sexual healing~_

_Get up, get up, get up, get up_

_Let's make love tonight_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up_

_'Cause you do it right_

Grimmjow snarled removed his weight from her and deftly grabbed the girl by the collar of her nightshirt, throwing her from the bed. She smacked into a couch with an 'Oof' and coughed a couple of times but the song continued to flow from her mouth. This would be her revenge until she'd have to flee from his oncoming anger.

_Baby, I got sick this mornin'_

_A sea was stormin' inside of me_

_Baby, I think I'm capsizin'_

_The waves are risin' and risin'_

_And when I get that feeling_

_I want sexual healing_

_Sexual healing is good for me_

_Makes me feel so fine, it's such a rush_

_Helps to relieve the mind, and it's good for us_

_Sexual healing, baby, it's good for me_

_Sexual healing is something that's good for me_

_Well, it's good for me and it's so good to me my baby, ohh_

_Come take control, just grab a hold_

_Of my body and mind, soon we'll be making it, honey_

_I'll be feeling fine,_

_You're my medicine, open up and let me in_

_Darling, you're so great, I can't wait for you to operate_

_I can't wait for you to operate_

_When I get this feeling_

_I need sexual healing_

_Oh when I get this feeling_

_I need sexual healing_

_I gotta have sexual healing, darling_

_'Cause I'm all alone_

_Sexual healing, darling_

_Till you come back home_

_Please don't procrastinate_

_It's not good to masturbate~_

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review, peoples.<strong>

**~kitty**

**Songs:**

**Do you...? - Miguel**

**Eros & Apollo - Studio Killers**

**Sexual Healing - Marvin Gaye**


	13. 86 Through 92

**Okay guys, I know it's been a little bit but I'm back. I just put out the first chapter for Chiori's main storyline It's called 'To Have What It Takes" and I know it might be a bit weird but it's gonna be slow build, I'm not trying to rush anything.**

**Anyway, enjoy, ask questions, make suggestions, I'm all ears. *blows kisses***

* * *

><p><strong>Blood and Sand (Mutism, applicable to Beyond the Bounds)<strong>

"_I think I'm in love with you…"_

Or, at least, that's what I want to say.

But there's a confession bleeding through my body, kneeling in the sand next to his prone form. My knees were placed so close to his side that the blood from his wounds seeped into the white material of my boots. Absently, I plucked at the material where it ended, half way up my thighs as I stared up into the artificial sky.

It was too bright.

I lost my composure then, snorting abruptly with laughter, shoulders shaking and hand over my mouth in an attempt to halt the snickering. He followed along with a weak chuckle that jarred my bones all the same. It probably caused him quite a bit of pain to do so and suddenly, I didn't feel like laughing anymore.

It was like we'd both finally realized how ridiculously stupid everything was; our situation, my feelings, this _stupid fucking war_orchestrated by a megalomaniac on a power-trip, all of it…The blood was seeping into the sand now, turning it a dull red and Grimmjow stopped laughing long ago.

"Damn Brat," he muttered, staring me in the eye. He was always so harsh and brutal but I tried to smile anyway. He scoffed at me for my efforts and then I really couldn't resist grinning.

"_Don't die."_

Is what I wanted to say, 'not out here in the sand'. My lips moved but there are no words. That's alright though because I refused to tell him 'goodbye.'

**Colorations **

"What did you say you looked like in your adjuncas form, again?"

It was obvious that the question irritated Grimmjow but, then again, when was he not irritated by something or another?

Pfft, like, never.

She smiled, feigning obliviousness as she brought the cat she happened to be holding to eye-level, its back legs and tail dangling uselessly. The woman cooed and Grimmjow sneered at them both. "I told you," he groused. "I was a _panther _not a fucking house cat." He refused to acknowledge any similarities between himself and the smaller feline's own natural 'black paws, white body'. She giggled and rubbed noses with the feline who, now that she thought about it, had the most amazing blue eyes to boot.

"You're such a handsome kitty-kat~"

At that point it was hard to tell who she was speaking to anymore.

**Here Comes the Pain **

She's apprehensive, skittish like a deer but I've got her exactly where I want her. I've been tailing her for days, tempting her, provoking her, wanting her, and it's a strain on my patience not to bind her wings because she's not ready to fly…

But she will be.

It won't be long now. She'll come to me when they tear her down (_who gave them the right?_) and show her their true colors…their true nature. She'll learn that blood is the only way for people like us.

I know her better than they think they do, than any of them ever will and I know what she hides deep inside (_Monster)_. That body of blood, pulsing like a beating heart, and she doesn't belong to any of them anymore.

"_Mine_." The word sears my tongue like fire, blood rushing through my ears, loud and bold…She's terrified of this feeling, of herself and it's their fault; they made her this way.

It disgusts me.

I'll tear away all of her fear and devour her pain until there is nothing left but _red _(Savage Beauty). She's terrified of me and she should be, but not for long.

_I promise, this is gonna hurt._

**Fun Facts (pure crack)**

"Hey, Grimm, fun fact," said the young lady. Grimmjow's eyebrow arched ever so slightly, his expression one of mild interest and ever-present irritation. "Did you know that sneezing eight times in a row equals one orgasm?" He didn't answer, confusion seeping onto his face as he more than likely questioned her sanity. "Yeah, I know," she continued. "That seems like a whole lot of trouble to go through for just _one._"

**Heat **

Perhaps it was believed that they all ran cold and maybe that was true for some…but he was _warm. _

He burned like fever and it was perpetual, his blood rushing through his veins though he lacked a heartbeat. I could feel it all along my cheek and against my fingertips.

_Heat._

**Monkey **

"Get off."

"No."

"GET OFF."

"NOOO."

Grimmjow was seething mad, a vein twitching at his temple. Despite the dangerous state of his patience, the girl continued to ignore him. She was settled securely along the Espada's back with her arms and legs about his neck and waist.

She tightened her grip.

Grimmjow snarled, reaching back to get a good grip on her white top, ready to throw her.

"Fucking-THE FUCK OFFA ME!" His roar was indignant, teeth flashing menacingly but he paused when she began to move. She leaned forward to boldly nip Grimmjow's ear and he stiffened like a board, a distinctive twitch in his left eye.

This was not going to end well for anyone.

**Teach Me (mute OC, possibly applicable to Beyond the Bounds)**

"Sword…Food…Back"

The young girl's fingers moved to form another word from the list.

"…"

She shook her head and held up her hands again, emphasizing. "This is stupid." I growled though, technically I was the one who asked her about how she communicated. The girl's lips twitched and she held up her hands for me again.

"…Blue."

She grinned and nodded, resting her hands against her thighs. It's not like we had anything better to do at the moment, setting here in the dark. We just needed something to pass the time.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
